The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for explosion containment, more particularly with regard to structures which are intended to enclose an explosive device and to some degree contain the explosive effects resulting from detonation of the explosive device.
Explosives kill, maim and destroy. Much to the dismay of civilized society, there exists the ongoing need to protect people and property from terrorists acts which implement explosive devices. Terrorist bombs represent a constant threat in public areas, especially on commercial aircraft. In addition, in military conflicts the need arises to protect against damage and injury caused by one's own armaments due to hostile fire.
Structural applications in general have seen increased usage of composite materials. Of more specific relevance is that composite materials have been considered for various applications requiring ballistic structural protection. For the Composite Armor Vehicle, currently being designed and fabricated by the U.S. Army Tank Command, the composite structure is a sandwich core configuration having a thick structural composite inner layer of S-2 glass fabric infiltrated with a organic matrix material, a core of ceramic tiles, and an outer thin facesheet of composite. According to the conventional system for ballistic structural protection, the composite portion of the structure provides the structural integrity and some of the energy absorption; however, the ceramic tiles, by means of their crushing, constitute the predominant absorber of energy. Among the drawbacks of this conventional system, the structure is typically very heavy. Moreover, upon explosive impact the structure creates and may be penetrated by its own shrapnel.